


My secret

by ywyn



Category: QCYN2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywyn/pseuds/ywyn
Summary: Xu ziyin on her way to fulfill her dreams will meet Dai Yanni.
Relationships: Dai yanni / xu ziyin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. English is not my first language

3rd POV. 

Today was the day that xu ziyin had longed for years she had an audition at Hao Hao Bang Yang an entertainment company.

Since she was a child she had dreamed of being a singer unfortunately her parents disagreed with her becoming a singer.

In the past she had auditioned in foreign companies the first time she was 12 and was accepted into the company but her parents said she was too young to go to another country.  
The second time was also accepted in another company and again her parents disagreed because she was very young.  
The third time she was hopeful because this time she was 17 and her parents had promised to let her go.

She was accepted into a Korean company, the agent had found a treasure that he wanted to take to Korea.

But she was a minor...

So the agent called her parents to request their consent to take xu ziyin to Korea.

They rejected the agent's proposal.

Ziyin who was outside the office heard the agent voice.

"You're breaking your daughter's dream" he said

"We're not breaking her dream she's very young" he laughed at what the agent said 

"Foreign companies hardly accept trainees over the age of 17... so this is her last chance" the agent said

"Maybe we should let our daughter go" her mother said quietly 

"No! If a foreign company doesn't accept our daughter in the future it means that her future is not in that country" her father said

"Sir you have to understand..." 

"She won't go and that's my last word" her father said leaving the office. 

"We're leaving" He father yelled making ziyin jump into her seat

Her mother held her by the hand while walking to the car

Ziyin held back her tears knowing that the agent's words were true her dream of going to korea was over.  
She never showed her feelings, she chose to think that her parents wanted what was best for her even if those decisions broke her heart. 

Since her parents wanted her to study, she decided to study music at Beijing Midi School of Music but again they disagreed. They convinced her to go to Beijing Film Academy because it was a prestigious academy and they preferred her to study acting. 

And again she did what her parents wanted. 

She was accepted as expected and her parents couldn't be happier, ziyin had given up on the idea of being a singer. 

Her friends at the academy gave her the idea of auditioning at an entertainment company in Beijing, they knew xu ziyin had one of the best voices, and that talent couldn't be wasted. 

Zhou Yu Tong, her friend sent an e-mail requesting the audition in Hao Hao Bang Yang with a video of ziyin singing halo a cover of beyoncé and of course they gave her a date for an audition at the company.  
But ziyin didn't want to... this reminded her failed attempts to become a singer in the past. 

"Come on you can do it" tongtong her friend said   
"I don't want to" ziyin said avoiding making eye contact with her friend  
"Don't be silly anyway you have to audition in a company you will be an actress" tongtong said

What her friend was saying was true. 

"Well, I'll think about it" ziyin said 

Tongtong could not hide her happiness and gave her a hug. 

Back to today in the audition 

She was accepted. 

"You're lucky this week will do singing lessons dai yanni our most prestigious idol" the agent said

ziyin was speechless, dai yanni was one of the idols she only watched on TV or that she could listen to in music apps. 

"what?...dai yanni?" she stuttered  
"yes! all our trainees are excited about this" the agent said

As she walked home he thought that perhaps after all these years she could do what she wanted. 

She couldn't hide her happiness so she went to tell her parents. 

"Mom and dad now I'm an trainee of Hao Hao Bang Yang" she said proudly  
"I thought you'd already left that silly path" her dad said  
"Dad, I..." ziyin tried to said   
"I'm very disappointed" her dad said looking away  
"I auditioned as an actress" she said feeling guilty for lying to her parents  
"I'm sorry daughter I thought it was something else I'm so proud that you're looking opportunities for your acting career" he said smiling 

Ziyin fake an smile and went to her room. 

"What am I going to do?" she murmured laying on the bed 

She didn't know what she could do but this time she wasn't going to give up like in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Dai yanni POV. 

I looked at the city from my balcony lost in my thoughts. 

"What are you thinking? " ranran my best friend said  
"I woke up with a feeling of emptiness today" I said looking to the ground  
She look at me confused "emptiness?"  
"Yes, I don't know why" I said  
"I know what can fill that void" ranran said lifting her eyebrows  
"What?" I asked  
"a girlfriend" ranran said laughing  
"oh god why you with the same thing again" I whined and looked away  
I don't know why I expected something serious from her

"You've been worried all your life about your career that you haven't had time for yourself" ranran said slowly approaching me 

"I need a distraction" I mumbled. 

"Well I can help with that, the CEO wants you to do singing lessons for the trainees " ranran said 

Her words took me out of my annoyance

"that's the best thing you said today" I mocked with a smirk  
"You're so annoying" she said  
"but you love me" I hugged ranran tightly  
"I'm joking when I say you need a girlfriend but I'm not kidding when I say you need time for yourself" ranran said hugging me back  
"I know... Maybe this singing teaching thing is good" I smiled  
"I think so too" she giggled 

Ranran broke the hug taking her purse. 

"I have to go I have a very tight schedule today"  
"Okay busy miss" I told her going back to my balcony. 

I heard the door closing indicating that I'm alone again. 

I knew that the "having a girlfriend" part wasn't a joke at all but that was a little more complicated.

I like women. 

That was something that wasn't accepted in the country and that wasn't accepted in a idol either. 

And my career was everything for me

Only my closest friends and my manager know my secret. 

On the bright side I will giving singing lessons to the trainees.  
Suddenly I felt nervous about having to teach the trainees, I wanted to treat them well, remembering my days as an trainee I only remember bad things. 

I received a message from my manager 

~The boy that was supposed to shop your fruits had a problem I'm sorry tomorrow I will go to the market ~

I went to my fridge and I sighed

I didn't have any fruits. What a bad day

I decided to go to the market the weather was good and I wanted to take fresh air. 

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the market I used to go to a few years ago. 

I was wearing sunglasses and a hat so as not to be easily recognized. 

I was fixing my sunglasses on the reflection of my phone when I noticed a girl that was picking apples from a perfectly arranged pile. 

She was frowning taking the apples which I found cute and I couldn't stop looking at her.  
After paying for the apples she continued shopping at the market and I began to follow her without realizing what was doing. 

As she walked I realized that she was muttering things as if she were arguing with herself what I found even more cute. 

She was wearing a pink dress that looked perfect in her. She let out a little laugh as she looked at her phone and I smiled with her. 

Oh god I'm a creepy stalker right now. 

My phone rang, my manager was calling. 

"Dai yanni, where are you? I'm outside your apartment I bought you your fruits" 

What a bad time to call "I'm not at home, I went out to buy the fruits myself" 

"I'll wait for you to come back so we can talk about the classes you're going to do at the company" 

"Okay see you" 

I ended the call and I tried to find the girl with my gaze but she was no longer anywhere. 

The creepy stalker time ended. 

I had never hated my manager more than at that time


	3. Chapter 3

Dai yanni POV.

It was a warm monday morning, unexpectedly I was very excited even though it was monday because it would be my first class today.

I did my beauty routine as usual, I even ate fruit with my mask on my face.

I chose my outfit carefully, I didn't know if I should wear something formal or something more casual.

I finally chose a suit with a pair of sneakers

I'm a genius, formal and casual I laughed at my own joke in front of the mirror retouching my hair. 

~I'm here, I'll wait for you downstairs~ my manager text me 

I arrived at the elevator with a few strawberries to eat on the way, as I went down in the elevator I couldn't hide my happiness. 

My manager was waiting for me with the car door open "You look very happy this morning" 

"I am" I said with a smile on my face. 

We arrived at the company and I went to a room on the second floor where the staff had some gifts to congratulate me on my first lesson. 

I watch the staff on the first floor instructing the trainees, my smile was replaced by shock in a second when I saw a girl come in and meet the other trainees. 

The girl from the market. 

I panicked and ran into the room that I was before, the staff who was preparing my things in the room were surprised to see me in complete panic.

I tried to get back to calm. 

Yanni try to calm down, she's just a girl  
Yanni try to calm down, she's just a girl  
Yanni try to calm down, she's just a girl

I repeated to myself. 

And when nothing could make me more nervous. 

"Dai laoshi you look so hot today" Ranran shout entering the room. 

I didn't say anything. 

"Yanni, what's going on?"  
"Mmmh nothing" I managed to said. 

"Are you nervous about your first lesson?"  
"Yes"  
Ranran came up to me and hugged me like she always does "Don't be nervous, everything will be fine and I'll be with you in your lesson" 

I tried to imagine the situation in my mind and with xinran in the same room would be worse, she would notice the situation with a look and I can't let her tease me, not only today but weeks after this. 

"Don't worry I'll do well, you don't have to be in the same room" I said breaking the hug.  
She pouted "Why not?"  
"They'll get more nervous if a SNH48 star is there in addition to their senior"  
She frowned "Oh you are right"  
I sighed relieved. 

"We have everything ready for lesson, come on they are waiting for you" My manager said from the door. 

"I'll be waiting for you here hot laoshi" ranran said smirking.  
"stop with that" I said laughing. 

As I walked to the room where the trainees were I tried to keep calm. 

When I entered the room, all the trainees stood up and bowed. 

And she was there. 

Now in front of her I could appreciate her beautiful face without having to hide in my sunglasses.  
She held my gaze and took my breath away. 

"Trainees let me introduce you, your senior dai yanni, I hope you can learn from her and treat her with respect" a representative of the company's CEO said. 

"Please stand up and introduce yourself to your senior" the vocal trainer said to all the trainees. 

One by one they were introducing themselves and I looked at them with a smile. 

Until she stood up and spoke. 

"Hi senior, I'm xu ziyin and I'm 23 years old" she said nervous. 

Her deep voice made my body shiver. 

Xu ziyin  
Xu ziyin  
Xu ziyin  
Xu ziyin  
Xu ziyin  
Xu ziyin  
Xu ziyin  
Xu ziyin 

My mind repeated her name over and over again. 

I was about to pass out when the representative of the CEO spoke. 

"Well, I hope you can have a pleasant experience the other teachers will be there to help you, I leave you so they can start" 

"How about we show to your senior the song we're practicing this week?" the vocal trainer said. 

Everyone started singing in harmony "Miss you 3000" the trending song these days. 

"Just point the trainee you want to hear sing alone" the vocal trainer said. 

The first minute and a half of song I point trainees randomly until I finally pointed it at her. 

I didn't know how an angel sang, but after listening to her I could have an idea. 

The song ended without realizing that I forgot to point other trainees after her. 

I started to giving my advice to some trainees that I had pointed. 

"Mmmm... Xu ziyin?" I said.  
"Yes laoshi?" she stood up 

Her voice is gonna be my death. 

"Mmm your voice is very stable but you need to control your breathing in low parts" I said.  
"I will, thank you laoshi" she said bowing. 

I gave some tips and some examples to the trainees without realizing it was the end of the class. 

Everyone said goodbye to me and started leaving the room. 

"Xu ziyin" I said without thinking.  
She looked at me surprised "yes laoshi?"  
"I just wanted to praise you for your voice, it's very unique and you're very talented, I'm excited about what you can show me in the next few weeks" I said looking her in the eyes as I took off my jacket. 

She blushed and covered her face "thank you laoshi, I will continue working hard"  
"You can go, I'll see you in the next lessons" I said in my most flirty way.  
"Goodbye laoshi" she bowed still blushing. 

When she went out and was left alone in the room, I jumped doing my winning dance. 

"So you didn't let me go into your lesson because you didn't want me to see you flirt with the trainees?" 

I jumped scared when I heard the voice of xinran. 

Oh hell no. 

"W...hat...?" 

"Dai yanni I saw you looking at that girl with your flirtatious smile as you pulled off your jacket like a stripper" Ranran said smirking 

"Your imagination is going too far" I said. 

Xinran exploded in laughter. 

"I know you are crazy for pretty girls but that slut move was beyond my expectations" She said wiping her tears of laugh 

"Shut up Song Xinran" I said annoyed. 

This day wasn't going to be what I expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to stream Dai yanni new song on QQ music :)


End file.
